


Snarled up in Thorns

by Rinoa11



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Death, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Forced Male Pregnancy, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tentacle Rape, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: Ferdinand returns home to break a betrothal in order to join with Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles strike force in the upcoming war. His father has sold him to Those Who Slither in the Dark and for the next five years his body is pushed to the limits, quite literally.What state will he be in when his friends find him?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Snarled up in Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a highly explicit work and very unpleasant in places. Please don't read it if you find any of the tags to be upsetting. 
> 
> Thank you to Bees @notallbees for helping me with bits of this! Love you muchly!

Ferdinand was faced with a darkness that threatened to swallow him whole. This morning he had returned home to try and break his betrothal. He had gone to look his father in the eye and inform him that he, Ferdinand Von Aegir, would no longer be under his power, and that he would be joining Edelgard in her glorious regime to reshape the world into something more fair, more beautiful

He met with his father in the office of their estate. His mother was nowhere to be found. But still he climbed the stairs, not noticing the lack of servants or guards in the halls. The rotund man sat at his desk, looking bored of Ferdinand’s presence and despite the nerves that coursed through him, he took a steadying breath to regain his composure. 

"You cannot hurt me anymore," he told his father, his chin held high. His father smiled strangely, chuckled and stood as Ferdinand saw cloaked figures enter his periphery from the shadows. “Yes, you are correct Ferdinand. I won’t be.” his father replied. “Take him away, he’s yours now. The deal is complete.”

Ferdinand was wrong. A tight, heavy collar around his neck that was not there before told him this. An indescribable voice came from behind him explaining that he had been sold to them. His traitorous father, selling his own flesh and blood for his safety… It was the most cowardly thing that Ferdinand could ever think of. 

He lost track of how long they held him for. When he refused to answer their questions about Edelgard's plans, they quickly resorted to torture. They beat him, they whipped him and drew his blood slowly. They made notes, talking about his crest in low voices, and cast spells upon him that would make him scream out in pain. But, like a true noble, he never revealed what he knew of Edelgard’s plans.

Eventually, weeks, perhaps months later they tired of his lack of cooperation and dragged him deeper into the dungeons. They tied his hands with rope, deeming him too weak to bind him with chains. They pushed and dragged his tired and aching body down long flights of steps until it felt like they had reached deepest recesses of the earth. Unlocking a large door with a viewing hole, they threw him inside and slammed the door shut behind him with an ominous  _ thunk _ . 

The chamber was larger than the one he'd previously been kept in, and somewhat brighter. 

"Experiment one will commence. Release it," the voice said from behind the door Ferdinand and before he could register what it meant a smell hit him. It was warm and sweet, like overripe fruit or the inside of the greenhouse at Gareg Mach in the height of summer. In the darkness, something touched his feet. A gentle pressure. He pulled his feet away and moved quickly to try and escape the cavernous Dungeon he had been placed in. Bad move. Flesh coloured appendages reached for him, tearing at what little clothing he had been given as they latched onto him and dragged him towards its fleshy, writhing form. 

It was nothing like Ferdinand had ever seen. In the dim light, he saw a large creature that seemed to be part plant, part monster. The beginnings of a scream crawled up his throat but he held off, biting his lips and breathing hard to cut it off. His heart raced at a frightening speed. He thought he might vomit. Any shreds of hope he had seemed to be ripped away from him as the creature just dragged him closer, holding him tighter. He knew that he should be brave. He knew he should try to find a way to escape but all that filled his mind was a blank wall of terror. 

"No! Stop this! Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled, wishing he had a sword, a lance, anything! If he was like Hubert he would be able to blast it with some dark magic of some sort. But he was helpless as the tentacles tugged at his limbs, arranging him like a doll to its liking as it hoisted his nude form into the air, leaving him utterly helpless and without purchase. 

He looked frantically at the peephole and saw his audience watching him, they might have been muttering but he couldn’t grasp any words, just the occasional chuckle. Humiliation coursed through him to form tears in his eyes as the tentacles stroked wetly over his body. Thinner ones brushed his nipples, trying to latch on to suck them swollen. He yelped at the sensation of the tiny teeth, but in opening his mouth he invited a thicker tentacle to slide between his lips, too eager, causing him to choke and gasp for air. Ferdinand tried to pull his hands free from the vice-like grip of the monster to pull it from his throat but it held him fast, leaving him with no choice but to suck on the fleshy member which tasted too sweet. It poured a nectar-like substance into his mouth and only minutes after sucking on the tentacle, his body felt too light, too floaty. 

One of the men from the outside entered the room. He was talking, sounding smug but Ferdinand couldn't make out what he was saying. The words just blurred together. The man then stuck a needle into his arm and drew more blood before leaving as the tentacles spread his backside and pressed a thick, wet, tongue-like tentacle to his hole. The fog in his mind lifted for a short moment as he weakly fought and wriggled as it stroked and prodded his entrance with slick goop. The air was knocked out of him as it thrust inside, the rest of the appendages pulling him back on the thick rod. He glanced down to see his stomach distend ever so slightly with the intrusion and he would have screamed if it weren't for another stream of the sweet-tasting secretion pouring down his throat. The thoughts escaped him. It didn't matter anymore as he hung limply in the air as the tentacles writhed all over his body and one by one thrust inside his soft and inviting body. His traitorous body begun to enjoy it as his hole tightened and gripped the invading members battering his prostate. His hips rocked back as he was fucked. His mind was filled with pleasure as he chased the sensations. Maybe this wasn't so bad? Why was he scared? 

His cock was so hard and felt so good as he was sucked and stroked with such care. He moaned and suckled on the member in his mouth, chasing the sweet taste that made him feel floaty and calm. The tentacle sucking on him increased pressure as he came with a great shudder and a moan.

With his orgasm, his head cleared and the fear returned. Ferdinand hoped that maybe the monster was done. But still, it suckled on his tender nipples and his cock. Still, it thrust inside without care for his comfort. It hurt so much and just as he began to struggle again, the secretions had turned bitter and poured down his throat at such a speed and volume that he choked. The tentacle pulled free from his mouth as he gasped and coughed for air.

"Stop this! Please! No more! No more!" he sobbed, his words slurring, through all the thrusts that continued until the tentacles stilled for a moment. Were they done? Did they listen to him? A foolish thought. They flipped Ferdinand so his face was tilted to the ground and spread his legs wider as the thickest tentacle thrust inside and poured its thick seed deep inside him like a geyser. Ferdinand screamed as he watched and felt his stomach balloon and grow at the sheer volume of cum that filled him until he felt it bubble up and out his mouth and nose.

The monster trilled and chirped for a moment before unfurling blankety, fleshy petals from its body. Ferdinand felt himself be pulled towards the creature with a couple more tentacles. His body was arranged to be seated on a shorter, more knobbly appendage, strapping him into a fleshy throne. He moaned and sobbed brokenly as he felt what he could only imagine were eggs fill him. He hiccupped as one by one they pushed inside causing him to feel an unnatural fullness. If his friends could see him now, surely they would be horrified and disgusted at how far he had fallen.

The blankety petals turned out to be a maw of some kind as Ferdinand quickly realised he was now being cocooned into the body of the monster. He screamed in terror and struggled in his makeshift seat as the tentacle slid into his mouth again, pumping him full of its sedative. As the monster swallowed him in its blankety petals he distantly heard a muffled "Experiment one. Success". Everything went black. He was surrounded by pulsing warmth and a sweet smell. His body couldn’t help but relax and soon he felt his consciousness float away.

-

Ferdinand didn't know how long he was inside the monster for but the dim light of the dungeon hurt his eyes as he slid wetly out of the fleshy embrace. What he did know is that he felt different. His hair had grown down to his shoulders and his once round stomach was now empty. He must have given birth in the monster. His hand stroked over his body. Everything felt softer, rounder and more sensitive, his chest especially. He tweaked a nipple and gasped as a milky liquid spurt forth. His cock hardened instantly to full hardness and his backside felt wet. His hole fluttered, feeling empty so he slid his fingers inside, fucking himself as frantic as he dared. It wasn't enough. He needed to be filled. Hunger writhed like a beast inside of him as he tried so hard to fill himself to satisfaction with his fingers alone but it was no use. Ferdinand whined and sobbed in frustration before giving up. What was happening to him? What was going on? How did he get here in the first place? His memory failed him. He lay on the ground tired and worn as dark figures approached to inject him with something. Pain shot through him as his consciousness faded again but as it did he heard, “Move the useless slut to the underground storage. They’ve breached our lines.”

-

Ferdinand dreamed of the ballroom at Garreg Mach. Blurry dancers surrounded him, waltzing fast enough to turn his stomach. Through the crowd he spotted a tall, pale man in a dark cloak. He knew he needed to reach him. He needed to tell him what he had done. What he was about to do. How he had been brave and stood up to his father. He needed to tell him so many things, so much of it he couldn’t remember but he knew he would if only he could just reach him! But still, the dancers swept him along in their frantic movements until they morphed into the masked men who kept him captive. No matter how much he pushed and ran to try and escape them, the man got further and further away until he was engulfed into darkness.

-

He woke groggily to a growl as a snout snuffled into his hair, down his neck and stopped at his chest. Turning over Ferdinand could see that giant wolf-like beast hovered over his body. It licked at his chest causing Ferdinand to whimper as milky liquid spurted forth. The beast latched on and begun to drink from his swollen chest, tits beading with milk, a large paw with sharp claws pinning him down.

“Oh, Saints…” Ferdinand whimpered as the beast drank its fill, his cock hardening in reluctant arousal. Soon the beast stopped and snuffled lower. On his back he took a moment to glance at his surroundings. It looked to be utter chaos, doors were broken and beasts of all different shapes and sizes wandered around freely. Despite his foggy memory, Ferdinand knew something must have gone terribly wrong here.

His thoughts were interrupted as the beast licked at his hole. Soon he was turned over and mounted. The monster’s cock clumsily thrust at his hole once, twice, three times before ramming inside. Ferdinand howled in pain as the beast took no time to let him get used to its thick, ribbed cock as it set a punishing pace, thrusting in and out relentlessly. “You’re too big!” he cried, hoping the beast would understand him “Please go slower!” But there was little Ferdinand could do but cling to the ground as the beast took its pleasure from him. Its jaws latched onto his shoulder as the large cock thrust a final time into the deepest part of him, a knot filling him to the brim as it flushed its spend inside of him.

Ferdinand struggled to try and move away from the beast as his stomach filled to an abnormally round state once again, the knot keeping him locked onto the wolf-creature. He felt vulnerable as he watched the different creatures roam around the halls. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here but without a weapon, he was at the mercy of the beasts.

One of those beasts, a giant horse-like creature approached him and bent down to sniff his trapped form. The wolf growled and snapped its teeth at it but the horse-monster snapped back with razor-sharp teeth. The wolf was trapped inside Ferdinand as the horse monster began to stamp and kick it to a bloody pulp. Ferdinand held in a scream and covered his eyes as the wolf’s skull split open to splatter all over him. The horse then knelt down and began to chew him free from the knot before gently nudging him to a standing position.

He felt as unsteady as a newborn foal as he clung to the neck of the horse as it led him through the chaos of the beasts. As they reached an opening where light pooled through, Ferdinand could see the creature properly and a cry of anguish escaped him at the realisation. This horse used to be one of his own, sweet stupid Euphemia. The way her ears were white at the tips in a zigzag shape confirmed it. Whoever had kept him here had taken his horse and transformed it into a giant misshapen monster with muscles that bulged unnaturally but she remembered him! She snuffled into his now calf-length hair, knotted and ratty from his time in captivity like she used to do when he would visit her in the stables as they came to a stop in a more comfortable room.

“Do you want me to rest here Euphemia?” he asked her. She nickered in response and nudged him towards the pallet. “Alright then… as my lady wishes. I suppose I will rest until I figure out what to do. Although I admit, my head is still not quite with me. I don’t know what is going on…” A yawn escaped his mouth as he settled down and he slipped into another slumber, watched by Euphemia.

-

Light burst onto Ferdinand’s sleeping face, causing Euphemia to whinny and kick up her front legs in displeasure as a group of soldiers in black burst into the room.

“Sir, we found someone!” one of them called. “There’s a weird horse here too! Be careful!”

“I shall. It won’t be any different to those beasts we found I’m sure,” a silky dark voice called as he entered the room.

Silence filled the air for a moment. “Flames… It can’t be…”

Ferdinand stirred as he felt himself get scooped up into secure arms. 

"Don't hurt Euphemia," he pleaded pitifully, sleepiness making it hard to be heard. 

The silky voice soothed his worries as  he was carried from the room. "We won't. Rest. You're safe now Ferdinand. You're safe."


End file.
